the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Skolly
Skoleton, '''also known as Skolly, is Skelly's twin brother and a major antagonist in ''Mushroom's War. ''He first appeared in ''Mushroom's Job part 5 ''as a demolitionist, and even offered Mushroom a job. In that episode, he was very calm and kind to Mushroom and his friends. That all changed when he appeared in ''Mushroom's War. ''After the academy split apart, Skolly sided with Plauty and fought against Mushroom and the good cadets. He chased Mushroom and General Pea into the bunker and began huntign them down. He is responsible to attempting to murder Mushroom, attempting to murder General Pea, and attacking countless other cadets in the academy. He is portrayed by Lukas CobraCraft. '''Personality When Skolly first appeared, he seemed calm and relaxed. He was a construction worker and was the one who offered Mushroom a job. He even seemed sad when Ocelot told Mushroom they had to fire Mushroom. But that all changed in Mushroom's War. ''When Plauty began sniping down the cadets, General Pea and Mushroom retreat to the bunker. Skolly spots them and follows them down, armed with a giant hammer. He looks around the bunker and is unable to find Mushroom, but does spot General Pea and pursues him, smashing his skull with the giant hammer multiple times. General Pea's helmet protects him, though, and he and Mushroom run out of the bunker. Skolly spots them trying to escape and chases after them, only for Mushroom to shut the bunker door in his face and trap him. He either starved to death or was rescued by Plauty/another evil cadet. Relationships '''Plauty' Plauty is Skolly's boss. After General Pea's academy splits apart, cadets are forced to pick between fighting for Plauty or fighting for General Pea. Tired of working as a construction worker, Skolly decides to fight for Plauty and is first seen when Plauty and the cadets ambushed General Pea's hideout. Plauty is Skolly's boss and he respects him. Mushroom In his debut appearance, he and Mushroom got along. Skolly hired Mushroom and was very kind to him, showing him how to do his job and showing empathy when they had to fire Mushroom. In Mushroom's War, however, he seemed to hate Mushroom. When Mushroom and General Pea attempt to escape the bunker, Skolly chases after them, furiously swinging his hammer. General Pea Due to them being on different sides, General Pea and Skolly are enemies. Skolly almost hits General Pea when he and Plauty are sniping down the cadets, and later in the bunker he furiously begins beating the General's skull with his hammer in an attempt to kill him. And when he doesn't kill him, he chases after him and Mushroom, determined that the two don't escape the bunker. Trivia * He is portrayed by Lukas CobraCraft. * Some fans speculate that he killed Skelly. * His weapon of choice is a giant hammer, which eh uses to attack General Pea and Mushroom inside of the bunker. * He is Skelly's twin brother, * He used to be a construction worker before joining Plauty. * He is an antagonist in the TRAMB series, along with The Bandits, The Assasin, Kevin, Vault Boy, Plauty, Blair Witch, The Wolf, and "Mr. Humpsalot" * Due to him being a demolitionist, it is possible that he planted the bomb that killed a majority of General Pea's cadets and forcing Mushroom and General Pea into Plauty's machine gun fire. If this is true, then that would make him the secondary antagonist of ''Mushroom's War. '' * He is also related to Skully, aka The Assasin.. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists